In a variety of well applications, actuators are used to control downhole components, such as downhole flow control valves. An actuator is selectively shifted to transition the corresponding downhole component between operational configurations. For example, an actuator can be used to shift a flow control valve between open and closed positions.
Control over the actuator is exercised according to a variety of techniques. In some applications, the actuator is a hydraulically motivated actuator that responds to application of pressurized hydraulic fluid. For example, pressurized hydraulic fluid can be applied through a control line to move the actuator in a desired direction. Hydraulic metering systems can be employed to meter hydraulic fluid delivered to the actuator based on pressure increases and/or decreases applied to one or more control lines.